


Trapped

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: Marvel Poetry [4]
Category: Silk (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Cindy cries and huddles against the cold wall
Relationships: Cindy Moon & Ezekiel, Cindy Moon & Peter Parker
Series: Marvel Poetry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063373
Kudos: 2





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> i love Cindy so much so writing this was a joy!

Cindy cries and huddles against the cold wall

She misses her parents

She yearns for her brother

Yet she is trapped

For her own good

He said that

He said he was protecting her

She feels unsafe

Surrounded by walls and earth

She feels trapped

Like she is drowning

When Peter finds her years later

She weeps in happiness

She is finally free

No longer trapped

In that cold, unsafe bunker


End file.
